


The Last of Wayne

by B1939



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1939/pseuds/B1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just saw the trailer for the Bluray Batman V Superman Director's Cut, and I just can't stop thinking about what Alfred said, "So falls the House of Wayne". I just can't stop thinking about that.</p><p>And this is what I came up with. I don't know how long this is going to be, I don't even know where this story will be heading. One thing is for certain, there will be falling of House of Wayne. (Maybe?) Okay, I'm really not that sure.</p><p>This is an AU, like... medievil era, with withches and all. Batman of course won't have all the tech support, but he'll still be Batman. The symbol of fear. </p><p>I am just so excited to share... So... Yeah, only a little prologue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last of Wayne

For generations, the House of Wayne had been the protector of Gotham. The kindness and generosity of the Waynes had spread across all kingdoms, especially its neighboring kingdom, Metropolis.

While on one of their missionary quests to be in touch with the commoners, the Waynes were mugged and murdered. It was just another random crime. Since then, Gotham spiraled downwards. The young Prince Bruce was the next in line to rule, but because of his young age, he was asked to stay as a Prince, until he's ready of course, said councilmen of Gotham. 

The Wayne family castle was what Prince Bruce had been left with, along with a butler who could serve and protect him. 

Little did the kingdom know, just how much this had changed the cheerful young ruler.

Prince Bruce was, in fact, right beside his parents when the murder happening.

He saw the whole thing.

Disgusted, angered and deeply saddened, Prince Bruce vowed that he'd only rule the kingdom when he could figure out a way to protect his people so that no other children would ever endure the same pain he had been through, and still was going through every single day. 

Nay, every single moment he closes his eyes.

It was when he walked out of his castle, he found the truth.

People who resort to violence had lost faith and hope in the world, all they saw was their pain, anger and the agony of living.

How could he restore faith?

He travelled to different kingdoms in search of answers.

After years, he still didn’t have the answer.

So he could only do the next best thing: Fear.

Thieves and muggers should fear what would come to them when they commit a crime. 

No one should even think that they could escape justice.

However, he understood that ending violence with violence was never the right way, for in the process, he might lose his own way. 

And because of that very reason, he had sworn an oath on his parents’ grave, that he shall never become the man who murdered them.

He needed to be different.

He needed to be incorruptible.

He would never resort to kill.


End file.
